Shadow the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Shadow= |-|Super Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Shadō za Hejjihoggu) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" (究極生命体 Kyūkyoku Seimeitai) by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the final result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways of developing cures for deadly illnesses that had no cures, namely for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed a threat to humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-B | High 6-A | 5-A, likely''' High 5-A''' | High 5-A | At least 4-A to 2-C Name: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Over 50 (17 physically) Classification: Genetically modified artificial anthropomorphic hedgehog, Black Arm sample Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Body Control, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled with a variety of weapons and firearms, Can generate a blast of black wind, Fire Manipulation (Via Flame Ring), Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can survive in space, Healing, Duplication, Forcefield Creation, Can BFR people outside of space-time, Resistance to paralyzing gas and Mind Control, Can transform into several stronger forms to temporarily increase his power and speed | Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Levitation and Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid) | Same as before plus enhanced stats, Flight, Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Is Adventure Sonic's equal) | Multi-Continent level '''(Defeated Iblis by attacking his weakspot) | '''Large Planet level+, likely''' Dwarf Star level''' (Comparable to Modern Sonic) | Dwarf Star level '''(Intensely superior to his base form) | At least '''Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level (Equal to Super Sonic as they use the same power source) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Sonic) | At least FTL | At least FTL 'w/o Inhibitor Rings | 'Massively FTL+ to Infinite (Equal to Super Sonic who fought Solaris in a timeless void) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Able to lift and turn over trucks and buses with only one hand). Class 100+ in Super form. Striking Strength: City Class | Multi-Continent Class | Large Planet Class+, likely''' Dwarf Star Class''' | Dwarf Star Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Universal Durability: City level (Fought evenly with adventure Sonic several times) | Multi-Continent level | Large Planet level+, likely''' Dwarf Star level''' | Dwarf Star level | At least Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level Stamina: Extremely high. Limitless as Super Shadow. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with Chaos Powers | Standard melee range. Interstellar to Multi-Universal with Chaos Powers. Standard Equipment: Air Shoes, Inhibitor rings, Shadow Rifle, pistol, submachine gun, laser gun, grenade launcher, Omochao Gun, Flame Ring a Green Chaos Emerald | Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Shadow is a skilled combatant, and had direct experience from fighting several kinds of opponents. Weaknesses: Shadow be quite cocky and overconfident, removing his Inhibitor rings drains his stamina, Chaos Boost lasts for a limited amount of time and drains even faster for each level | Super Shadow lasts for a short amount without constant ring energy of time before he reverts back to his normal state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack:' Shadow curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash:' Shadow rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. **'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Shadow performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. **'Light Speed Attack:' Shadow charged a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. **'Black Tornado:' Shadow uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a yellow aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a black cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. *'Sonic Boost:' Upon hitting his top velocity, Shadow is surrounded by an aura that distorts space and allows him to barrel through enemies without fear of reprisal. Chaos Powers: *'Chaos Control:' Shadow uses Chaos Energy to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself, other people, and objects long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Shadow has with him. *'Chaos Spear:' Shadow channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct and then fires it as an energy bolt. Its power-level can be adjusted, making it weak enough to just stun a target or powerful enough to inflict injuries. *'Chaos Nightmare:' Shadow the user grinds both his fists at his side while briefly ascending into the air, creating a purple aura of distorted space-time that damages enemies. *'Chaos Burst:' Shadow spins around and uses Chaos Control to hide away in an area of distorted space, disappearing from sight. When emerging from the distorted space, he briefly creates a small white and purple bubble around himself that damages any opponents that makes contact with it. **'???:' A technique similar to Chaos Burst, but when Shadow emerges from the distorted space he briefly appears in three places at once, creating a small white and purple bubble around himself in all three locations that damages any opponents that makes contact with it. *'Chaos Magic:' Shadow snaps his fingers, creating an area of distorted space in front of him in the form of a violet, purple and white spatial rift that knocks the opponents into the air. *'Roaming Chaos:' Shadow creates an orb of distorted space in the shape of a purple and white orb, before throwing the orb away in a horizontal swing. The orb of distorted space will then float in midair and try to get back to Shadow until either an opponent makes contact with it, which will knock the opponent into midair, or Shadow performs Roaming Chaos again, thus neutralizing the first orb. *'Shadow Heal:' Shadow stands firmly in one spot and closes his eyes, invoking Chaos Control and using its to power to heal any physical damage he may have received. *'Shadow Guard:' Shadow crosses both his arms to brace from oncoming attacks while using Chaos Control to power the guard, creating a spherical barrier. *'Chaos Attack:' Shadow levitates in front of the enemy, performing a barrage of chaos energy-enhanced punches and kicks. *'Chaos Rift:' Shadow channels his aura into his hands and forms a rift in time and space, which takes the shape of an orb almost twice the size of himself and is colored black and purple with small white stars inside. Once formed, Shadow flings the rift at his target in an attempt to banish the opponent to outside time and space. *'Chaos Boost:' Shadow temporarily charges up with chaos energy, giving him a red aura, makes him invulnerable to average attacks, and allows use of more advanced techniques, such as Chaos Snap, Chaos Lance, and Chaos Blast. It can also reverse evil influence. **'Chaos Snap:' An enhanced version of Shadow's Chaos Attack, his kicks and punches being multiplied in power and speed due to Chaos energy. When performing this move, Shadow enters his Chaos Boost state and uses Chaos Control to warp between opponent where he lands several fierce hits on them. **'Chaos Lance:' The Chaos Lance is similar to the Chaos Spear, but pack much great power. When performing it, Shadow swings his right arm in midair and fires a long red energy bolt at his opponents that explodes upon impact. **'Chaos Blast:' An explosion of highly powerful negative Chaos Energy that damages anyone caught in it's range. *'Dark Shadow:' A transformed state achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of evil. Once obtained this form grants him full control over negative chaos energy. While in this form, Shadow gains the ability to utilize a more powerful Chaos Blast, and can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. This form only lasts for a few moments, and can also be used in Shadow's Super State. *'Hero Shadow:' A transformed state achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of justice. Once obtained this form grants him full control over positive chaos energy. While in this form, Shadow can perform a large-scale version of Chaos Control to increase his speed or slow down time, and can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. This form only lasts for a few moments, and can also be used in Shadow's Super State. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Shadow transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Shadow gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Shadow can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Shadow turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Shadow essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Shadow is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Shadow the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Shadow turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Shadow can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Shadow to move through water like a living torpedo. Super Shadow: *'Chaos Arrow:' A weaker version of the Super State-enhanced Chaos Spear, where Super Shadow fires small bolts of chaos energy at his opponents. *'Spear of Light:' An augmented version of the Chaos Spear technique, where Super Shadow releases several Projectiles at once that homes onto his opponent.that homes onto his opponent. NOTE: Super Shadow is not scaled to the 2-C Solaris since it's highly questionable whether Shadow actually harmed him. He attacked weak points of Solaris' which makes the feat very questionable and the feat was never explained. Super Sonic suddenly became much stronger than his consistent feats and even split his power in three to empower Shadow and Silver. Not only was the feat not given a reason to exist, but Super Sonic has yet to be explained to be inconsistent by any of the designers, so he needs consistency. Not to mention that, while they broke through some of his defenses, they never really harmed him, and merely destroyed his consciousness, which is bypassing durability--nothing more. Heck, he would have come back if they didn't blow out his candle. Key: Adventure Base | 06 Shadow | Limiter On Modern | Limiter Off Modern | Super Shadow Gallery File:Sonic-adventure-2-packshot-render.png|Adventure Shadow. File:Darkshadow36.jpg|Dark Shadow. File:Hero Shadow.jpg|Hero Shadow. File:Forces Shadow.png|Forces Shadow. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4